


[Podfic of] The Hand, the Head, and the Heart

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel Harris lives a normal, dull life - with a normal, dull job and a normal, dull boyfriend. Until she sees classical pianist Genevieve Cortese at a recital - the beautiful performance unlocks the artistic inspiration Danneel thought she'd lost upon leaving art school three years ago. Danneel paints again, her trademark rich abstract pieces bursting forth, and her life turns around and upside down in more ways than one.</p>
<p>A chance meeting leads Genevieve and Danneel to form a friendship and connection which comes to a head when Genevieve asks Danneel to paint her. Their connection and chemistry is something unexpected and terrifying to Danneel - but if she lets it, it could be something beautiful. A story about music, art, passion and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Hand, the Head, and the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand, the Head, and the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271135) by [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/The%20Hand,%20the%20Head,%20and%20the%20Heart.mp3) (46 MB) ||| [M4B](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/The%20Hand,%20the%20Head,%20and%20the%20Heart.m4b) (48 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:39:36

**Streaming:**  



End file.
